Say Goodbye
by astridmorgana
Summary: ¡Heather!-Me llamó el chico con suma insistencia-¡No puedes irte!-Dijo parado allí, al pie de las escaleras, suplicándome que no me fuera de Berk, pero era esa mi decisión.


**Hola a todos!  
Últimamente he tenido algunos problemas para continuar la segunda parte de mi fic "Just Tonight", me falta un poco de inspiración a la hora de escribirla, osea, estoy super inspirada y todo, pero simplemente no se como continuar la historia. Por suerte siempre cuento con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga, una grandiosa escritora, así que pronto estará lista.  
En esos espacios de inspiración he decidido escribir pequeñas historias, One-shots, y bueno...aquí tienen uno de los tantos que he escrito, un pequeño relato de la pareja Hipo x Heather, de la serie "Dragones de Berk"**

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo pertenece a DreamWorks Animations y Cressida Cowell.

* * *

**Say good nigth**

**One-Shot**

¡Heather!-Me llamó el chico con suma insistencia-¡No puedes irte!-Dijo parado allí, al pie de las escaleras, suplicándome que no me fuera de Berk, pero era esa mi decisión.

No podía seguir con esto.

Realmente no quería irme, aquel lugar se había convertido en una felicidad que nunca había tenido, igual que los amigos que ahora tenía; pero así como tenía amigos...había personas que aún no creían en mí, personas que aún me tomaban por traidora…

Me marchaba de allí para encontrar mi lugar en esta vida, donde no haya temores ni angustias por lo que digan o piensen de tí; pero Hipo lo hacía todo más complicado, pues en el poco tiempo que estuve en Berk llegue a sentirlo como algo más que un simple amigo, quien desde que llegué ,para traicionarlo luego, me ofreció morada y una espléndida atención; aunque fallarle me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, era necesario, mis padres aguardaban.

-¿Y a donde iras?-Siguió dándome problemas y llenándome la cabeza de preguntas, atándome en sus palabras.

-Hipo no me hagas esto más difícil-Dije tratando de subir las escaleras, y no ir en dirección contraria a toda velocidad para decirle que me quedaría. Traté de mantener mi decisión consistente en lo que ya había dicho.

-¡Por favor!, ya no hay nada de qué temer, ahora estás a salvo al igual que tus padres-comenzó a seguirme escaleras arriba, por suerte llegué primero que él.

Me dirigí hacía donde se hallaba mi mochila, me senté en el borde de la cama y empaqué todo lo que tenía, lo que me quedaba, para así marcharme en la mañana. Unos pasos en dirección a mí me hicieron dejar la mochila a un lado, luego vino la presencia del vikingo en frente mio.

-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunté tratando de parecer indiferente. Levanté la mirada, sin embargo no podía lograr mirarlo a los ojos.

-Heather...por favor-Pidió en un suave tono de voz.

Mi mirada perdida en el vacío comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas que empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos.

Repentinamente me levanté con furia y pude estar cara a cara con Hipo, quién dio un paso atrás sorprendido por mi inesperada reacción.

-¡Nada cambia el que yo me quede aquí!-Exclamé, tratando de hacerlo entender. Me dolió hablarle así, al chico que quería...al que amaba, y el tan solo me dificultaba el tratar de aceptar que yo no podía estar a su lado y por tanto debía olvidar y enterrar todo lo que sentía por él.

Hipo no respondió, tan solo me miraba con horror.

-¡Sólo agravaré las cosas, solo seré una más entre todos los habitantes de Berk, pero no cualquiera, seré la señalada y odiada...la marginada!.

-No Heather, aunque no lo creas, todos aquí en Berk te extrañaremos. Aquí estarás bien, estarás a salvo, tú y tus padres. Tendrás una vida sin problemas ni preocupaciones. Serás una de nosotros…

-¿¡Hipo, que no entiendes que hay personas que aún no confían en mí!?-Interrumpí sus excusas. Luego no pude retener más aquellas lágrimas y estas comenzaron a rodar una tras otras por mis mejillas-No sabes cuanto daría porque lo que dices fuese verdad-bajé la mirada al suelo y con ella también mi cabeza y mi tono de voz, derrotada por mis palabras.

Lentamente se acercó a mí, lo cual me puso nerviosa. Yo trataba de encerrar mis sentimientos, pero ellos querían escapar como fuese, ellos eran más fuertes que yo; daba todo de mí por congelarlos, por esconderlos.

-Por favor Hipo, vete, déjame, no me hagas las cosas más arduas. No puedo, no debo quedarme. Sé que puedes seguir sin mí, no haré falta-Dije en un suave tono de voz. Ladeando la cabeza, como rechazándolo-Debo alejarme de ti, debo olvidarte y tú a mí.

-Pero Heather, quiero que te quedes…

-Podrás olvidarme fácilmente, tienes a tu lado a la chica de tus sueños, Astrid, tienes grandiosos amigos, una aldea entera que te ama…-me levanté y pasé a su lado para bajar y escapar de esta discusión antes de que no pudiese controlarme más, pero él me detuvo colocando su cálida mano en mi hombro.

-Heather, espera…-Pidió, rindiéndose ante mi decisión.

Me detuve como el me lo pidió; no me moví de mi lugar, esperando otra de sus excusas, pero sin darme tiempo de respirar ya me hallaba atrapada en un beso que a pesar de que fue corto, abrió la puerta a mis sentimientos.

-Debía intentarlo, al menos una vez-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Yo no dije nada, no tuve tiempo de responder. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, atrayendolo más hacía mí. Lo besé como nunca antes pensé que lo haría.

Él por su parte no se molesto y me rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos.

Cerré los ojos, liberando todo lo que hacías días guardaba. Me sentía en las nubes.

Rápidamente la falta del estúpido oxígeno nos separó.

-Hipo, te amo-Sonreí como nunca. Miré aquellos bellos ojos y aquella tierna y hermosa sonrisa que me mataban. Aunque una pequeña partícula en mi interior me decía que esto estaba mal, rápidamente fue destrozada por mi alma extasiada por lo que sentía ahora.

Sin desperdiciar un segundo más continúe con un apasionado beso, que cada vez se profundizaba más, tanto que lentamente fui cayendo sobre la cama, sin pensar en lo que hacía, sólo sabía que sólo había una oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

Ahora que tenía a Hipo encima, sentí como paso sus manos de mi cintura a mi espalda bajo mi blusa. El contacto de sus cálidas manos con mi piel aceleró mi corazón.

-Te amo-Dijo separándose tan solo un instante de aquel beso.

Aquellas palabras me devolvieron la conciencia que había perdido segundos antes, y volví a encadenarme a mi sentencia.

Lo aparte de golpe echándolo contra la pared, y me incorporé.

Hipo me observaba sin entender qué era lo que sucedía.

-No...esto no esta bien-Dije jadeante, con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Heather…?

-Debo irme, debo olvidarte. Entiende que no puedo estar contigo, no eres mio, tu lugar esta con Astrid...no conmigo; debo buscar el mío, debo encontrar mi lugar en el mundo...y ese no es aquí-Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su curso por mi rostro. Corrí a tomar mi mochila y salir de allí, escapar al bosque y ahogarme en mi dolor hasta que el sol se ponga en el cielo. Bajé las escaleras con una velocidad sobrenatural, abrí la puerta y no me importó si esta quedó abierta o si se cerró con fuerte portazo.

Corrí a los bosques de Berk, fuera del alcance de Hipo, de la luz de la luna, y allí, con el corazón entre manos, mis sentimientos murieron hasta quedar dormida, recostada en un árbol.

Desperté con la luz del sol a través de los árboles.

Ahora solo quería terminar con todo esto, buscar una nueva vida.

Pero lo que pasó esa noche...siempre estará presente en mis recuerdos.


End file.
